Bubbles
by Late Night After Hours
Summary: BubbleMan has been infected with a virus, let's just say he's feeling a bit...rowdy. MetalMan comes by, infected with the same virus. Rated M for yaoi lemon that includes blood and abuse.
The CyberWorld was surrounded by a bunch of officers a good week ago, now it seems like they're gone. A PSA has been out for that amount of time, warning about jacking NetNavis in. Investigations are being done on who's causing the virus and how to stop it. But so far, it seems now the police Navis are getting it.

Solo Netnavis…don't exactly have a place to go most of the time. BubbleMan once had a place to call home, but ever since Lord Wily had abandoned the whole world domination and robots everywhere thing all together, BubbleMan's been out of a job to say the least. With his creator now quiet and somewhere in captivity, this means that the water-based Navi has little else to go. So he wanders, preferring to stick to the more surface Net. Not that he's a coward or anything, of course not! BubbleMan, a coward?

At the sound of something suddenly moving, BubbleMan jumps. He laughs casually then as he sees a taller, red NetNavi emerge from a path, jumping down onto the path BubbleMan was on from above. The NetNav in question is MetalMan, Tamako Shiraizumi's Navi. He is here today out of mere boredom. Tamako is at the other end, asking herself and MetalMan where all the viruses went.

"I guess it's true what was said," MetalMan sighs. "All the viruses are gone, this place is a dump."

Tamako pouts from her stance at the Ura Inn gift shop, "Well that's not good, hey, there's a Navi right before you though! See if he wants to NetBattle!"

BubbleMan hears the words and backs up a bit, "Blub blub, you don't want to fight me! I am , formerly a fierce NetNavi under Lord Wily of the WWW's command!"

MetalMan only grins at this, and he slams his fist down, BubbleMan just narrowly moves away, jumping backwards. He continues to doge MetalMan's onslaught of attacks, being careful to not fall off the edge of the Cyberworld's roads. Finally, MetalMan gets him, a swift punch to the face, and BubbleMan falls to a road below. His predator follows, jumping down.

"Any last words, WWW Navi?"

"Blub…blub…why are you doing this?"

Even Tamako was a bit confused, "Yeah. MetalMan, you're going a bit harsh. Relax, will ya?"

MetalMan blinks, he straightens his back. "I apologize, Tamako. I assumed he would still be a threat."

"Blub, not anymore! But…I could still hurt someone," the smaller Navi grins.

MetalMan frowns, "You're just asking to be deleted."

"Not exactly, blub. But I am asking for you to hurt me again."

MetalMan just stares, "There's something wrong with you."

BubbleMan is grinning, his back is on the Net floor, he stares up. "Blub, I just think it's kind of hot is all."

MetalMan suddenly blushes, "Eh? What did you say?"

"I said, I think it's kind of hot is all. Blub."

MetalMan is unsure what to say, he just stares for a bit, his face is hot, and it only gets hotter the moment he sees BubbleMan's excitement grow, literally. "You sick bastard," was all he could say.

BubbleMan sits up, his arms behind him, holding him in place. "Heh, you know there's a little bit of desire inside of you, blub."

"What are you talking about? I'm not even into men," MetalMan looks away, all flustered.

BubbleMan stands up, "Blub, just hit me. I know you want to."

"No."

"Blub, why not?"

"Because you like it," MetalMan spats, finally looking back down at the Solo NetNavi.

In response, he merely tilts his head a bit. "Blub blub, MetalMan, weren't you one of the Navis who's home was destroyed by the WWW all those years ago?"

"Shut up."

"I do seem to recall, blub."

"I said shut up."

"You were almost deleted by my cousin DrillMan, weren't you."

MetalMan punches BubbleMan's cheek, causing the smaller Navi to fall off to the side, dangling near the edge above a bottomless pit. "I told you to shut up. You guys ruined my home, and I have a habit of holding grudges." MetalMan watches closely as BubbleMan reaches below and touches his erection. This causes the taller Navi to blush quite a bit. "And to think you're getting off to this, like it's just some sick game to you."

A wide grin crosses BubbleMan's face as a bit of blood seeps out of his mouth, "B…lub. Just come and get your revenge. Make me pay for it."

MetalMan approaches BubbleMan and gets down on his knees, he was still stroking himself, and MetalMan wouldn't allow the other to get off so soon. He grabs at his hand, crushing both it and the excited piece of skin, he squeezes tightly. BubbleMan grits his teeth in response, his grin turning into a pained frown. His one eye closes, and he feels the strong Navi's grip get tighter and tighter, until finally, he lets go. There's a moment of relief, but it doesn't last long. MetalMan flips BubbleMan over, pushing his face onto the floor below, having it so his rear is in the air.

"I'll give you this," MetalMan begins. "You do have a nice butt," he smacks it, a loud thwack echoing through the Network.

BubbleMan grimaces again as the hand's attack continues, a sharp, stinging sensation paining him. Yet, this pain brought on a sense of pleasure, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it now. He has never experienced such feelings before, the feeling of wanting to be fucked silly, to think these feelings were brought upon thanks to a few punches.

Or maybe that virus really is taking over.

Hearing the squeaks and occasional moans of BubbleMan brought a smile upon MetalMan's face. At this point, he was beginning to feel an almost animalistic-like feeling take over. He grins sharply, a bit of drool escapes the corner of his mouth, and he begins to feel a pounding pulsation down below. The only thought that began to race through his mind is that of screwing this smaller NetNavi. He wants to hear him shout, plea, whether the pleas be to stop or continue. Either way, he has the former WWW Navi on the floor, rear facing him, he's going to have his way with him, and it seems that BubbleMan is perfectly fine with it.

BubbleMan jumps as he feels the strong hand of MetalMan come down upon him yet again, "P-please, blub!"

"Please, what?" MetalMan asks, his voice a bit deeper and hoarse.

BubbleMan feels another smack, he can barely even feel pain anymore at this point. "B-blub, please, just…just fuck me!"

MetalMan smirks, and he allows himself to drool upon the one below, the saliva falling down onto the cute butt of the other. It slowly slides down, and MetalMan uses the liquid substance to begin to prop at BubbleMan's small entrance. A giant finger is inserted slowly, and BubbleMan squirms a bit. Using his other hand, he holds the Solo NetNavi down by the back, keeping him down as he attempts to get him ready. The large erection belonging to MetalMan rubs up against the entrance once he removes his finger. He takes a moment to feel the small hole, BubbleMan growls a bit.

"Just…blub, do it, already."

MetalMan sighs deeply in pleasure, he begins to take the tip and moves in at a painstaking slow pace, teasing both the NetNavis. They both moan a bit as MetalMan moves back, and then forward, pushing a bit more inside BubbleMan. As he begins a very slow rhythm, feeling the tight walls clench around his needy love, MetalMan uses the time to continue his assault on the one below. He grabs at BubbleMan's sides, he begins to flip him over, keeping them both attached. Now looking up, BubbleMan can see the look of pure lust on MetalMan's face, and he feels the fingers of the other wrap around his neck, and begin to choke him.

The grip is tight, not too tight that BubbleMan can't breathe, but tight enough so that he cannot breathe so easily. BubbleMan's natural instinct takes over, despite his feeling of arousal. He squirms, and he can feel a bit of blood ooze out of him below. Truth be told, MetalMan is rather big, and BubbleMan was a virgin up until now, so this is all a bit intense for him to take.

MetalMan is sure to keep the grip a bit loose, his goal only to keep them both on the edge. He can see and feel BubbleMan's struggling, which only makes him thrust faster and harder, going rather rough perhaps a bit too quickly. Both of their faces are rather flushed, and MetalMan's drooling returns, dropping down onto BubbleMan's arousal below. In response to this, BubbleMan reaches back down and grabs at said arousal, stroking it up and down, starting from the bottom below the base, and up to the head. His hand movements are quick, and he can feel his skin chafe just a bit. All-in-all, both the Navis were enjoying themselves.

MetalMan's head goes back a bit, he bites his lower lip so hard it bleeds a bit. "I-I'm gonna…"

BubbleMan pants just then, and suddenly he releases, white liquid spurting all over his own chest and face. Just as that ends, he swears he can feel MetalMan's own be shot deep inside of him down below. The grip around his neck tightens for a split second, and MetalMan makes a final few thrusts before stopping, a deep sigh bellows out of the larger Navi, and slowly, MetalMan moves back.

BubbleMan lays there for a bit, MetalMan looks below, there is a lot of blood. He chuckles a bit and uses a finger to scoop some of BubbleMan's love juice up, only to then suddenly shove it into its owner's mouth, which was accepted, much to MetalMan's pleasure.

"I've decided," the red NetNavis stands up. "I'll let ya go. Tamako, I think I'm ready to jack out." A small pauses follows, "Uh, Tamako?"

From outside, MetalMan's NetOp is there, on the floor, he hand between her legs, a huge blush on her face. "Y-yes, MetalMan. Just give me a moment."


End file.
